What It Takes To Fall In Love Again
by lucasgirl09
Summary: Rosalie has just been changed, she's not even half way to accepting that she is undead and now a vampire and a part of the Cullen's family, with nothing but hate in her heart Rose fids herself losing everything.. until someone saves her. Love story


"**What It Takes To Fall In Love Again"**

**Chapter One**

"**The After Effects"**

**By Lucasgirl09**

**Rpov**

"Why", I think I've asked myself this same question thirteen times today, and like always my perfect reflection gives me no answer.

I run my right down the front of the mirror and study my body which is perfect... Hair perfect, My eyes… eh we'll get back to that, sure they're red as blood which I hate, but they also show my emptiness, fantastic.

I turn away.. I can't stand this and I can't stand being around these people either. I'm NOT a freak Damnit I'm Rosaline Hale or at least I use to be.

"Why the hell did this have to happen to ME!!" I don't ever recall asking God to strike me down and take everything away. But here I am; cold as hell and soulless and that's the end of it, alone in my own person hell never again to dream of walking down the streets with babies in my arms and a husband at my side.

"I smile sickly to myself... Yes no husband indeed. But that bastard had it coming… if it wasn't for him and his friends, I wouldn't be like this I could be married, sure married to him but whatever.

I glace over my shoulder and smile recalling the night I took my revenge..

**Flashback**

"**Rose…. Where are you going?"**

**The three voices stop me in my tracks... "What" I respond glaring them all down, my temper is already rising and I was restless to kill and kill that bastard now... **

**"I'm just going to run!, why do you all act like you give a damn?"**

**Carlisle was the first to look me dead in the face and I hate that he does**

** "Rose… I know this is hard for you, believe me I do. But we need to stick together now. There's nothing else back there for you." He looks sincere, not that I believe anything he's saying to me.**

"**No", I finally respond "You all DON'T fucking understand what I'm going through, you don't even know me."**

"**Rose…Honey please calm down." I see Esme begin to rise from her chair to try and comfort me.**

**I'm beginning to see red...why don't get they it? I hate them, I hate them all. I hate sensitive, oh so caring Carlisle. I can't stand Esme with her Loving bullshit and I loath Edward for not evening having one speck of interesting in me, what's the guys freaking problem anyways? He always looks so damn depressed and dark like he's gone through some serious crap, bullshit. None of them understand, they don't have any idea. "They think they've saved me.. no all they've done is stolen my soul and sent me straight to hell.**

"**No, Esme I won't calm down I don't want to be reasonable either Carlisle, leave me alone ok? I have control over what I'm doing…"**

**  
For the first time Edward looks up at me, "oh really Rose you plan to be reasonable.. Murdering him isn't going to solve any of your problems, take it from someone who knows."**

**God I can't fucking stand him, **

**"Fuck you Edward! Stay out of my ! Oh I swear to god I'll..." I take one step towards him. He goes to stand up too and I can see the perfect smirk beginning to form on his lips just begging me to try. I can feel the anger rising and all I want to do is rip him apart. How dare he even talk to me about this!! He doesn't understand shit!, As I go to strike we're both interrupted.**

"**SIT DOWN, both of you DAMNIT!." Esme shouts, I won't lie in the four months since I've been changed I never saw her angry which made this even more intimidating what I was looking at now shocked me, she looked pure evil which I always thought would be hard for her. **

**I glace at Edward and back away towards the back door and he sits down and faces away from the rest of us. WOW big shocker there!**

"**Now", Esme Continues looking me full in the face, "Rose I can't control what your planning to do, you know this but if you bring danger upon this family it's going to be you that takes the blame. I know you're feeling a lot of pain right now, but you're not the only one. Please don't go, let this go you have so much more life to keep living."**

"**Was she kidding?" As I study her face humor starts to build up inside me, the sick twisted kind that eats away at you when you realize that life is just too cruel. **

"**What the HELL do you mean by I have so much more to live for Esme?!**

** IM NOT ALIVE!!, your not either!! NONE of us are! We have KILLERS! That's our whole purpose to go around killing and damning the innocent!" **

**At this point I'm past seeing red I'm seeing black, pure black I guess you could say I was looking into my soul. One last glace at Esme's hurt expression I book it out of there like a bat out of hell, As I feel the wind in my hair and the familiar smell of pine race past me I realize what I'm about to do. I'm off to kill.**

**End of Flashback**

**End**

**(clifthanger!) i know! SORRY but i need to know if you guys want me to continue which i will if people are interested!)**

**Hey Guys it's me, i wasn't sure how this story would kick off. Just Fyi the story hasn't EVEN started to develop yet so give me another chapter to grab your attention! If anyone wants me to do the next chapter i need atleast 4 comments cause whats the poitn in writing if no ones interested right?!**

**XoxoX**

**Lucasgirl09**


End file.
